Imię: one-shot
by PaleClouds
Summary: Eren stał się więźniem własnego raju, dławionym przez żądzę i spopielanym przez dźwięk jednego imienia... /Rating ze względu na niecenzuralne słownictwo i ogólne pokurwienie życiowe towarzyszące naszemu bohaterowi./ Cover nie mój, znaleziony w pintereście. / Mój pierwszy yaoi c:


**Wiem, że przesadziłam, używając tyle razy słowa 'fiut', lecz niech to Was nie zrazi, drodzy czytelnicy, bo bez tego ogólny wydźwięk tekstu byłby zupełnie inny. Wszelkie obleśne sformułowania były całkowicie zamierzone, tak samo jak notoryczne powtórzenia. Cóż, wdzięczna byłabym za jakieś recenzje, bo to mój dziewiczy fanfic yaoi w moim krótkim życiu. Mam nadzieję, że nie jest aż tak zły :**

* * *

><p><em>Rivaille.<em>

Jedno słowo, gorąca słodycz, dwie sylaby, zastygnięte w odwiecznym akcie miłości. Słowo zaczynające się od warczącej, twardej głoski, płynnie prześlizgujące się między wargami przy ich lekkim złączeniu, zamierające z chwilą, gdy język dotyka podniebienia, słowo tak rozkoszne, że trzeba je wypowiadać raz po raz w uniesieniu, w rozgorączkowaniu, słowo, które brzmi pięknie zarówno w szepcie, jak i krzyku.

_Ri-vaille. Rivaille. Rivaille._

Jego imię było synonimem rozkoszy. Wyrazem, na którego dźwięk człowiek się rozpływa. Cóż, Eren rozpływał się na pewno.

Nastolatek, jedna wielka, rozszalała chmura hormonów wepchnięta w wysokie, smukłe, opalone ciało chłopca-mężczyzny o szmaragdowych oczach, leżał w twardym łóżku, próbując zmusić się do zaśnięcia. Jak codzień, gorącymi wargami szeptał do siebie swoją litanię, rozkoszując się brzmieniem jednego słowa, powtarzanego raz po raz. Pozornie nie miało ono żadnego sensu, ale dla Erena znaczyło wszystko.

_Rivaille._

Wiele wskazywało się na to, że chłopak po raz kolejny nie zdoła zasnąć. Już tak się zdarzało. To słodkie, cudowne, orgazmiczne słowo z wieczornej litanii zmieniało się w miano wzywające świt. Erenowi to nie przeszkadzało, gdyż i tak był więźniem, nie tylko w kwestii uczuć, ale także fizycznie.

Trzy ściany pomieszczenia, w którym się znajdował, były surowym, kamiennym murem, od którego nacierały chłód i wilgoć, zdolne osłabić każdy żar, prócz tego, który płonął w Erenie. Czwartej ściany nie było, lecz od ciemnego i nieprzyjaznego korytarza, oddzielały chłopaka grube kraty z ciemnego żelaza. To tutaj przynależał, do tego mroźnego mroku, oświetlonego tylko pochodnią zamocowaną na murze po przeciwnej stronie celi i nieznaczną, delikatną poświatą w pląsach spływającą z maleńkiego, prostokątnego okna, umieszczonego przy samym suficie nad łóżkiem. Łóżkiem, które stanowiło jedyny tutaj mebel, prócz dwóch wiader, w tym jednego wypełnionego wodą.

Eren jednak nie był sam. Nie, kiedy wyobrażał sobie _jego_ ciało.

Kpiące usta spoczywające na tych należących do Erena, stalowoniebieskie oczy, twarde, silne mięśnie, skóra blada, tak, że wyglądał _on_ niczym rzeźba wykonana z lodu.

_Rivaille._

Kto uwierzy w taki nałóg, taką obsesję, taką degradację, a nawet w taką miłość? Żar, który czuł Eren, gdy tylko pomyślał o _nim,_ był uczuciem zawstydzającym, szaleństwem, narkotykiem, wyczerpującym i miażdżącym jego młode, silne ciało, tak, że czuł się bezradny i niedołężny niczym starzec.

Zaczęło się od drugiej z wielu niezliczonych nocy, spędzonych przez Erena w tym więzieniu, kiedy _on_ po prostu przyszedł, by bez słowa rozebrać chłopca-mężczyznę przypiętego kajdanami do ściany i zrobić z nim coś, co zaowocowało nienasyconym pożądaniem ze strony Jaegera. Nastolatek nie spodziewał się po sobie zarówno tego, jak i wielu innych rzeczy, które później powiedział i zrobił. Od tamtej pory łańcuchy zostały zdjęte, a Eren uzyskał pewną swobodę ruchów w obrębie pomieszczenia. Otrzymał też coś jeszcze. Coś tak przerażającego i rozkosznego, że Eren szybko się od tego uzależnił. Żądzę, która sprawiła, że nastolatek po raz kolejny stał się więźniem. Tym razem swojego własnego raju.

Seks z _nim_, jawił się nastolatkowi cudownym, rozbrajającym uczuciem, jednakże nigdy nie był słodki. Zawsze bolesny, wyciskający pot i łzy, poniżający. Eren jednak to lubił.

Ale co z miłością? - gotów ktoś zapytać. Jak w tym wszystkim mieści się miłość? Jaeger wiedział, że Rivaille kochał go namiętną miłością. Kochał go tak, jak nóż kocha ranę, którą sam otworzył, jak samica tarantuli kocha samca, którego głowę pożera, jak karmiony piersią chłopczyk kocha sutek, który bierze w zęby i gryzie, aż tryśnie krwią zmieszaną z mlekiem.

Rivaille był jak jeden z tych bogów ze starożytnej mitologii, wiecznie zgłodniały dziewic, wieńców kwiatów, wyrwanych z piersi serc, zarżniętych wołów, kielichów krwi, ofiar całopalnych... Eren dawał mu wszystko, czego zapragnął, bo cóż byłoby warte życie, gdyby nie mógł zadowolić takiego faceta, jak _on_, którego piękno rzucało wyzwanie śmierci?

_Rivaille..._

Litania nie załamuje się, płynie swoim gorącym, drżącym rytmem z rozpalonych warg. Umysł Erena szalał. Wyobrażał sobie _jego_ ciało, _jego_ kpiące usta na swoich, _jego_ wygiętego fiuta, i między pożądaniem a walką z pożądaniem z chłopca pozostaje ruina. Nie wiedział, co jest gorsze - pożądanie czy antypożądanie. Jedno i drugie prowadziło do zguby; jedno i drugie spalało go na popiół.

Co nie oznaczało, że Eren był słaby. Co to, to nie. Posiadał zwierzęcą siłę, potężną determinację i - u diabła - potrafił zmieniać się w tytana! Lecz, im twardszy był w swoim prawdziwym życiu, poza tymi murami, tym bardziej pragnął być miękki tutaj, gdzie spopielała go sama myśl o _jego_ fiucie.

Wiele można było powiedzieć o tym narządzie. Szponowaty i demoniczny, istny bosak. Wyginał się tam, gdzie powinien być prosty, a w stanie spoczynku osuwał się na bok, w lewo. Gdyby jego właściciel miał poglądy polityczne, kierowałby się w przeciwną stronę. _On_ był bowiem typem faszysty, brutala kopiącego w twarz. Wszyscy mężczyźni, z którymi warto pójść do łóżka, mają w sobie coś z bestii. Każdy mit nam to mówi: bożek Pan z nogami zwierzęcia i ustami człowieka, czy Bestia, dla której Piękna odeszła od ojca.

_Rivaille..._

To tylko imię, u diabła, lecz samo brzmienie obiecywało wszystko. Właściciel jego zaś, był tylko mężczyzną - niewysokim, wiecznie skwaszonym gburem z obsesją na punkcie sprzątania - takim znali go wszyscy, lecz Eren, on widział więcej. Każdej nocy dziękował Bogu, ofiarując mu modlitwę złożoną z powtarzanego raz po raz słowa, że mógł to wszystko widzieć, słyszeć, że mógł... czuć.

_Dłonie,_ zaciskające się na jego pośladkach, składające na ich powierzchni siarczyste klapsy, rozchodzące się echem po kamiennych korytarzach, wznoszące Erena na szczyt wyżyn rozkoszy, uderzające mieszaniną rozkoszy i bólu.

_Usta, _które całują, wykrzywiają się w kpiącym uśmiechu, szepczą, zapraszają, zachwycają.

_Zęby, _zostawiające krwawe ślady na szyi i udach, przygryzające płatek ucha, lśniące w ciemności, ubóstwiane, ukochane.

_Słowa, _które warczał Erenowi do ucha w najmniej spodziewanym momencie.

I przyjemność wymieszana z bólem, goniona przez bicie rozszalałych serc.

_Rivaille..._

To wszystko było obiecane w dźwiękach tego imienia. Tylko imię, a znaczyło wszystko. Miano, które powinien nosić seks.

* * *

><p><strong>Końcówka trochę dziwna, ale co ja pocznę, już mi wyczerpały moje skromne możliwości. Ehh, mam nadzieję że się podobało, i dziękuję za to, żeście przeboleli jakoś ten grafomański do bólu tekst ^_^<strong>


End file.
